Moonkingdom Returns
by Angel53
Summary: My first attempt to make my own Sailor Moon Series. First Chapter is up! Plz R/R! Need reviews or no story.


Chapter One - Red Rose  
  
Serena was walking around in the hospital. Her mother was in the hospital, about to have a baby. They assume it's going to be a baby boy. Serena has been the only child. She was happy being an only child. When she found out they were going to have a baby, it broke her heart. My parents will love the baby more than me. They already have! Soon they will forget me and I'll have to move out of my house. Serena thought as she wondered through the hospital. A tear ran down her cheek. She stopped in her steps because she heard something. She listened closer and it sounded like a boy crying. She walked a little farther by the next room and looked in. It was a boy that was crying. He looked younger, but older then Serena. He was quit a few years older then her. She stood there for a few minutes looking at the boy cry. It made her sad. She started to feel bad ignoring him like that. She walks over to him and puts her head on his lap.  
  
"Huh?" The boy said as he looked down. He didn't notice the girl because he had covered his eyes.  
"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Serena asked.  
"My friend is leaving. He's the only thing I have in the world! Not that long ago, my parents I guess...died in a car crash. I don't have anybody." The boy said through tears.  
"My name's Serena, what's yours?"   
"Darien."   
"Well Darien, don't be sad anymore. I'll be your friend so you won't be alone and you have some body." She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
Darien looked back into Serena's eyes and smiled. "Thanks Serena!"  
"Here. My mom is going to have a baby and these roses were for her, but I want to give one of them to you." She handed him the rose.   
Darien took the rose. It was red, his favorite color. "Thanks Serena." He said again and smiled. He felt really warm inside and it made him feel better, but he was still sad about his friend leaving.  
  
"Serena? Serena?" A voice called out from the hall way.  
  
"Well, I better go. That's my dad calling me. Bye Darien!"   
  
"Huh? Wait!" Darien said. Serena stopped walking and turned around. "What room are you staying at? How long are you gonna be here?" Darien was determined to keep Serena as a friend, even though she was younger then him. Age didn't really seem to matter in this case.   
"I'm just down the hall way. I am staying in room 220."   
"Okay." He said. Room 220. He thought to himself so he would remember.  
"See ya." She walked out of the room.  
  
"There you are Serena!" Her father said and picked her up. Meanwhile, Darien got off the bed and walked over to the door and peeked out as he saw Serena being held and he assuming it's her dad. Dad, Mom, I miss you so much!   
"Daddy, I met a new friend."  
"That's nice. Maybe we'll meet her later?" Her father said.  
"Daddy, it's a he!" Serena corrected him.  
"He?" He was surprised.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, well, your mom just had the baby. You want to go in and meet your new baby brother? We still need to come up with a name for him."   
"Do I have to?" Serena said not willing to obviously.   
"Yes Serena." He carried her and walked into the room. Before he got into the room, Serena looked back and saw Darien standing at his door, watching them. She smiled, then there was no sight of him when they walked in.   
"Meet your new baby brother." The mother said.   
"Hunny, do you know what we can call him?   
"No, I don't. We'll think of something."   
Serena jumped down from his arms and looked at her brother. Without them knowing, Darien walked over to the room and peeked in hiding behind the wall.  
I hate you! Serena thought. You took my parents away from me!   
Darien watched them. What's gonna happen to me? She has a family. I'm all along. I wish to have anything to be in her position! I hope I still stay here to at least see her. I know I don't know her that well and she's younger then I am, but she means A LOT to me. I'd hate to leave this place if I ever did! Darien's eyes begin to fill up with tears.  
"Darien!" Serena said as she finally noticed him.   
Darien jumped and ran back to his room.   
"Darien!" Serena called after him. Why'd he run away?   
"Is that your new friend?" Her father asked.  
"Yes."  
"He seems kind of old, don't you think."  
"Why should that matter? He's all alone! He's going to loose his friend, his parents died in a car crash, and he has nobody."  
"Poor boy. Is he going up for adoption?" The mother asked.  
"I don't know." Serena said. She walked out of the room and fallowed him. She walked into his room, but he was gone. "Darien?" She looked around. She looked all around the room, even under the bed. "Darien!" She wondered where he was. She looked down at the floor.   
"I'm here Serena." He said. Serena looked up. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. The last time he remembered someone caring for him like this was before his parents died. He sure missed hugs. It was silent for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. They just stood in that position with Serena's arms barely able to touch his waist and Darien puts his arm over her shoulder.   
"Hey, when you leave the hospital, you'll keep in touch with me. Right?" He made her promise.  
"Yes." Serena said willing to keep her word.   
  
From then on, Serena had been visiting Darien in the hospital. Both of them heard disturbing news.  
Serena laid her head on Darien's lap as they both sat on the bed and watched the TV together.  
  
"What do you thinks gonna happen to him?" Someone said as she looked into the room. "He is so young. He can't stay at this hospital forever. The person at the orphanage can't take him."   
Darien didn't look at them and neither did Serena but both of them could hear them.  
  
  
!~~@~~@~~@~~@ Darien's Disappeard @~~@~~@~~@~~!   
  
Person: Do you think we'll have to translate him to another state? I know some orphanages out of this state."  
  
Other person: We might have to.  
  
Serena: No! (She jumps up from Darien's lap and runs outside to the two people standing there) Please don't take Darien away from me! He's my best friend!  
  
Darien: Yeah! Serena is the only one I have. (He said as he got up on the bed and picked her up)  
  
Person: We'll see what we can do, but I wouldn't set your heart on it.  
  
(First Darien got in a car crash with his parents. Then he found out his parents died. Then he realized he has no memory of who he is or who he was. He's not even sure if his name is Darien. He found Serena, who is the only person he loves in the world, and now they might be taking him away from her!)  
  
Serena: Don't worry Darien. I won't let them take you away. Something will come up! (She thought for a moment) Hey, I'm gonna go home now. Okay?  
  
Darien: (Frowned. Even though sometimes Serena and Darien said nothing, it was nice having her company around.)  
  
Serena: Don't be sad Darien. I might come back, and if not, you'll see me tomarrow. (She smiled)  
  
(Her smile always had a way with him)  
  
Darien: Okay Serena. (Serena felt like a little sister to him)   
  
(Serena hugs him. Darien puts her down, not willing to)  
  
Serena: Bye! (She said and went home)  
  
(At home)  
  
Serena: MOM! DAD!  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: What is it hunny?  
  
Mr Tsukinos: What's wrong?  
  
Serena: You know that boy I have been visiting at the hospital for a week, Darien?  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: Yes (He said suspiciously)  
  
Serena: He might have to move out of the state because no one can take care of him! He's my best friend Daddy, Mommy. I don't want to loose him!  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: You know, we haven't met your friend yet. Maybe tomarrow when you go back, you can introduce us?   
  
Serena: Yes! If you like him...can you adopt him?  
  
Mrs. & Mr. Tsukinos: Adopt him?  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: I don't think so sweetheart. You just had a baby brother and he costs a lot of money. And Darien is older. Having him would add more money to the bill. I'm sorry hunny. We just can't do it. Don't worry about your friend. Something will come up.  
  
Serena: (Eyes start to water) You don't understand mom, dad!   
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: Honey, don't come to conclusions now.  
  
(It's too late. Serena runs to her room, slamming the door behind. She runs to her bed and lays down and sobs in her arms)  
  
Serena: Oh Darien! I've never found a friend like you. I hope you get to stay! I really love you!   
  
The Next Day  
  
(Serena got up early in the morning. After breakfast, she grabbed her parents, and along with her baby brother- who they still need to think up a name goes to the hospital to visit her friend)  
  
Serena: Hey Darien, my parents came to vi- (Serena stopped at the door. There was no Darien in the room) Darien? (She always found him there. She walked over to the bed and sat down) Maybe he's in the bathroom or something?  
  
(20 minutes passed by)  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: Where is your friend honey? We should have been home by now.  
  
(There was still no sign of Darien)  
  
Serena: Darien! He'll come. I know it.  
  
Nurse: Are you looking for Darien? I'm afraid we are too.  
  
Serena: Huh? What do you mean? Where is Darien!?  
  
Nurse: I don't know. He disappeared this morning. We think he ran away. He shouldn't be too far. The police went out looking for him.  
  
Serena: Darien!! (She begins to cry)  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: Don't cry my dear Serena. You'll see him again. He's a little boy with nothing, he'll come back.  
  
Serena: He has something! He has me! (Tears are running down her cheeks)  
  
Mr Tsukinos: (Sighs) Come on, let's go home. We'll have the hospital call us if they see any sign of him.  
  
Serena: Can I stay here? Please! If I stay here long enough, I know he'll come to see me.  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: I don't think that will be nessessary. I'm sorry. Let's go home.  
  
Serena: Please Mom, Dad!   
  
(Both parents sigh)  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: Alright. We'll let you stay here, only for an hour. Then we're gonna come pick you up.   
  
Serena: Okay.  
  
(Her parents hug her. They make sure she'll be okay. Then they leave. Meanwhile, Serena stayed on Darien's bed, waiting for him to come back. She looked at the clock. The hour was almost up.)  
  
Serena: Oh Darien! My parents are coming soon. Is anyone even out there looking for you? You poor thing. Your out there all along. Don't worry, I'm gonna come find you!  
  
(Serena walks to the door and peeks out to make sure the coast is clear and it's safe enough for her to leave. She then walks out and eventually finds her way down stairs. She stops and hides as she sees her parents and her baby brother who they were always holding. "Stupid brother!" She thought. When they got on the elivator she run out the door and cept on running, then hid behind the building. She looked back)  
  
Serena: Phew. Now to find Darien. (She looks around. Everything is so big. She's not sure which way to go. The way to her right is the way to her house, so she thought it was best to go the apposite way. Serena wonders around the streets. People walk by her and stare at her. It scared Serena to be around a bunch of strangers. Her parents tought her never to be alone with a stranger. She started to hurry down the side walk. Then she begin to run. She looked over and saw a play ground)  
  
Serena: Maybe Darien will be there? (She walked across the street and didn't even bother to look both ways)  
  
Voice: SERENA!   
  
(A car was coming straight for her)  
  
Serena: (turns and sees the car and screams in horror. This could be the end of her. She closes her eyes, too scared to move. Then suddenly she is pushed out of the way. She opens her eyes. She wasn't dead. Someone had saved her. She looked at the person.) Darien! (She hugs him)  
  
Darien: (Hugs back) What are you doing out here alone? What the heck were your parents thinking to let you walk alone?  
  
Serena: They don't know I'm gone. I went to the hospital and you weren't there! (She started crying) I was scared and I missed you! I thought I would never see you again.  
  
Darien: Serena, I was scared that I might have to leave the hospital and most of all...leave you.   
  
Serena: I won't let that happen!   
  
Darien: You gotta get home. Do you know the way?  
  
Serena: I'm not exactly sure, but everything around here looks familiar. I am in town a lot with my family. (She grabs his hand) Why don't you come over to my house?   
  
Darien: Okay!   
  
(They go over to her house)  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: SERENA! (Her parents run over to her and hug her) We were so worried about you. We thought we would never find you. Don't ever fun off like that again! We thought something had happened to you. (She's nearly in tears)  
  
Serena: I was out looking for Darien. Mom, Dad, this is my friend Darien who I have been visiting in the hospital.  
  
Darien: Hello, nice to meet you.  
  
Mr & Mrs Tsukinos: Nice to meet you too Darien. Shouldn't you be at the hospital?  
  
Darien: Yes, but I saw Serena wondering around in the streets and she offered me to come home with her.  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: Well, we're gonna have to take you back to the hospital. They could think we're kidnapping you for this.  
  
Serena: Can Darien at least stay for dinner?  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: No honey. He needs to go back to the hospital. Everyone is looking for him.  
  
(Darien looks down. Serena sighs. They take Darien at the hospital, then Serena goes home with her family)  
  
Serena: You know, Darien saved my life? I almost got hit by a car.  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: Serena! (She scolded) You know very well not to walk into the streets.  
  
Serena: Thanks to me we got Darien back!  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: Yes, but your mothers right. You know better!   
  
Serena: You guys just don't seem to get it do you?!  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: Don't talk to your parents that way! We do get what you're going through.  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: My Serena. You've really grown to like your friend. Do you have a crush on him?  
  
Serena: A crush? What's a crush?  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: When you really like someone, but more then friends. You blush a lot and can't stop thinking about him.  
  
Serena: Oh.  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: Well, do you?  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: If she does she can't visit him in the hospital anymore.  
  
Serena: Daddy!  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: A crush is when you're in love with someone and by the looks of it, it seems like you are.  
  
(Serena just stands there and blushes)   
  
Mr. Tsukinos: Now, you can't kiss him honey and you can't date him!  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: (Is very understanding, unlike her father) Now, weren't you about the same age as Serena when you got your first kiss. If I re-call that girl was me.  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: (Blushes) And? Well you and I ended up getting married.  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: They could very well end up getting married too. This is her first crush. Nothing serious is gonna happen.   
  
Serena: Hey you guys!!! (Getting embarrassed)  
  
(This happeneds to be her first crush)  
  
Mrs. Tsukinos: (Giggles) Serena, you're really funny. As you get older, you will get more crushes.   
  
Serena: Can't you guys adopt him?  
  
Mr. Tsukinos: No, case closed.   
  
(A week later at the hospital. Darien and Serena have gotten closer)  
  
Darien: They found an orphanage that can take me.  
  
Serena: (Looks down) What state is it in? Is it far away? Is it close enough for me to come visit you?  
  
(Serena and Darien both thought he might have to go to an orphanage out of town)  
  
Darien: Its right in town Serena. You should be able to see me any time you want  
  
Serena: Oh Darien! (Hugs him.)  
  
Darien: (Looks down at her and smiles. Hugs her back.)   
  
(Darien went to the orphanage and would visit him all the time. It was hard to make friends there because there wasn't many kids and they would come and go and he would never see them again. When Darien was 16 he was able to get a job. When he was 18 he was able to get an apartment and move out of the orphanage)   
  
*NOTE!* What do you guys think of the story? I think this is going to be the end of a chapter. I don't know what else to write, but don't worry. I'll continue to write this story! :) Please review or no story! :) 


End file.
